Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit
by THOMASNATOR
Summary: A new day, A new GUILT, A new awakened decendent of Ascelpius. But is it GUILT? Read and Review! 26 Chapters of fun! [DerekxAngie, TylerxLeslie, will have GregxCybil, Char Deaths. Hail the fact that the writer is British]
1. It Begins Type A

**Trauma Centre: GUILT's Gambit**

"Gel."

Angie handed him the gel

"Doctor, you know the reaction was positive…"

"Scalpel"

Dr. Stiles' slight squeamishness took hold again. But he still placed the scalpel against the flesh, and tore away.

What was on the stomach was a tooth-like organism, with eight lacerations around it.

"Stitches"

Derek got to work suturing the lacerations. From the tooth, which Dr. Stiles referred to as 'A', came a small, formless organism, which drained vitals at a steady pace.

"Laser."

He burnt away the formless, and as he did, the tooth began to shrink. Minutes passed as Dr. Stiles sutured lacerations.

"Derek! Get me a sample of 'A'! Use the orange medicine!"

Dr. Stiles injected the orange medicine to weaken the GUILT's cell bonds, and cut away at the GUILT.

"Forceps."

He took a portion of the GUILT's body, and dropped it into the tray. Within seconds Victor was back with the results.

"It's basically made of enamel and dentine. Like an actual tooth. You'll just have to use this solution. It has necrosamine and glucose, which will burn the GUILT away and drive it to suicide, making it create a formless."

"Sti- No! Stabilizer! Hurry"

He injected it into the patient, and then he injected the medicine into the GUILT. It created 3 formless. He found that a piled amount of formless drops vitals quicker. He lasered them all.

"It's shrinking!" stated Victor.

Thank you, Mr Obvious thought Dr Stiles.

Three injections later, the GUILT ceased function. But how to get rid of it?

Angie blinked. In her personal void of time and space, a star appeared. She opened her eyes. She looked at Dr. Stiles. His skeleton was visible. She blinked. He could see his muscles. She blinked again. Angie blushed as she looked lower at his figure. She then came back to Earth.

"Out of the way, Dr. Stiles."

Her vision was more than perfect, she could see at the surface of the organ. She removed the incapacitated GUILT from Robert Cox's stomach, placed it in a tray, and allowed Stiles to finish up.

She realised.

She had X-ray vision.

She had the Healing Touch.

Dun-Dun-Duuuuuuuuun!


	2. Adam's First Judgement

**Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit**

_Adam's First Judgement_

"Letter for you, Dr. Stiles.

"Thank you, Leslie."

Dr. Stiles took the letter and sat down at his desk. He opened it slowly.

Out came a closed vial of liquid and a picture of the GUILT he had just been working on.

He read the letter.

"Mankind takes their organs for granted. They do not care for them. What happens when they revolt? I begin with type A: Revenge of the teeth"

Erich von Raitenau

a.k.a Adam

Dr. Stiles got a nervous feeling…


	3. Its GUILT Type B

**Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit**

_**It's GUILT! Type B**_

"Leslie!"

"Oh! Hello, Amy! Come to pick up your prescription?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, organized me has already prepared it. Just going to go get it now."

As she walked behind, she found she didn't feel right. "Ughhh, shouldn't have had that last piece of pizza…"

"Here you-" She cupped her hands over her mouth and her stomach. She hastily made for the bathroom, but she was too late.

"No!"

The greenish-brown smelly, sticky liquid was racing up through her mouth and on to the floor. She was clutching her stomach and writhing in pain. Amy quickly made her way to the intercom.

"Someone, come quick! Leslie's just been sick!"

Quickly, Angie was there, with a small, remote-like thing.

"Miniature Chiral scanner," she said. She pressed a button, and scanned it up and down Leslie's body. She went over to the intercom, and yelled "Chiral abnormality confirmed in Leslie Sears' stomach."

Not too long after, Victor appeared. "Okay, where is she?"

Amy pointed at the floor. She had stopped writhing, and now she had lost consciousness.

"Alright. Get Stiles and Sidney here now!"

_Half an hour later…_

"Definitely GUILT," said Sidney

"You mean DECEIT," corrected Victor

"Huh?" asked Derek

"Death Emulating Chiral Entity Immuno Toxin."

"Oh."

"This is type B."

"Derek, please, operate quickly."

"Why?"

"Because, because, well, you don't need to know."

Dr. Stiles had a few ideas…

"Alright, Tyler. Hoffman, can I?"

"I think you should," stated Hoffman firmly.

"Alright."

He fixed on his mask.

"Get ready…"

He sprayed himself with a disinfectant spray.

"For the operation…"

He removed his trusty scalpel from the diluting liquid. _Begin Operation_

He disinfected the guideline, and then proceeded to cut. Before he did, Victor stopped him. "If you let her vomit, you'll cause complications."

With that in mind, he cut away…

On the stomach, there seemed to be what looked like a Paraskevi. "Alright. From what I've gathered, this DECEIT drains stomach acid for its own uses. However, it is extremely susceptible to expand and contract. Heat it with the laser, then smear Antibiotic gel to cool it down."

That he did.

"Successful, the Chiral reaction is dropping."

A pulsating pink spot appeared.

"The membrane is inflamed. Get me the anti-inflammatory."

He cured the inflammation, then lasered and gelled the B.

It spanned three threads around the stomach which were slowly tightening

"Cut them quickly!"

He did so, and then did the HC again (I'll use HC when he lasers and gells on the B)

It slowed down. Dr. Stiles could swear that it was groaning. Blue clouds flew out of its body.

"Hi-5, Derek!"

He finished up in the usual way.

* * *

I will have a TT character in here whom Dr.Stiles sadly cannot save... 


	4. Adam's Second Judgement

Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit

_Adam's 2nd Judgement_

"I wonder who this could be from…

"Mankind does not realise they need to eat only to survive. They eat too much; and abuse their stomach…"

* * *

Soz 'bout the short chapter, but I'm soo hopped up over Robin's death...

Also, I will have a bit that is with this story, but doesn't fit into the rating, and features a bit o' old whoopi-whoopi

miow-maiow ruff-ruff abeebeebeee hubba-hubba


	5. Unsaveable Patient

**Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit**

_Unsaveable Patient_

"Doctor! Vitals are critical, and Chiral reaction is positive!"

"Wha-"

"You'll have to operate

_Begin Briefing_

"The patient calls himself Robin. While trying to apprehend some robbers, a bomb went off, and he was massively wounded. He also tested positive for Chirality."

"Alright, get ready for the operation."

Dr Clarks came in at that moment.

_Begin Operation_

Okay, he thought to himself. First, let's get rid of that laceration. They were operating on the heart. Remove that glass, gel it up, yes… A laceration made itself. It was Kyriaki, but not as he knew it. Quickly, it made another, then turned it into a gash. Vitals made their way to nothing, as Derek was helpless as he drained the blood, but it instantly haemorrhaged.

"No!" Derek shouted. "I! Can't! Lose! Him!"

Angie switched off the monitors.

"I'm sorry, Derek."

"I saw the whole thing. Derek, it wasn't your fault," said Dr. Clarks sympathetically.

"Just remember better times…"

Better times, he thought…

* * *

I don't have anything against Robin or even the TT's for that matter. 


	6. Better Times

**Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit**

_**Better Times**_

Takes place after credits have rolled in TC: UTK

Derek slid the letters into his pocket.

"It's a nice sunset, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Beautiful." Just like you, he thought.

"Stiles! Thompson! The board wants you to attend a meeting 'bout the Z-Cells."

"Just a minute!" was Derek's reply.

"So, what about that letter?"

"Yeah, I want us to spend more time together too."

"Derek…"

They both stood up. Angie placed her arms around Derek and squeezed him. She reached for his lips, and Derek reached for hers. Derek folded his arms around Angie and they kissed. As they did, Angie's leg lifted off the ground.

"Oi! You two! Lovebirds! You going or what?"

They broke apart.

"Well, duty calls…"


	7. Inside Justice Type C

**Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit**

**_Inside Justice Type C_**

"Objection! Even a fool could see that he is lying…" Ughhh, thought Phoenix. "Excuse me." He made his way to the bathroom. His skin was a pale yellow colour. "Oh sh-ugar" He picked up his cell and dialled 911 "I think I'm sick!" he yelled as he vomited.

_Meanwhile, at Caduceus HQ_

"Come on, Dr. Stiles, you need to complete those PM sheets." said Victor.

"They're too depressing…"

Name of Doctor: Derek Stiles

Name of Patient: Robin

Complication: Lacerations and GUILT

If GUILT, specify strain: Kyriaki?

Specify Spectral analysis: G1-?

He was unsure if it was Kyriaki. There was G1-R, which Linda had, G1-A, the archetype, G1-X1, the one used in the report, and G1-X2, the one he destroyed out of Adam.

_30 minutes later…_

"Okay, the patient's name is Phoenix Wright."

Derek jumped at that name.

"Cybil, did I hear you right? His name is Phoenix Wright?"

"Yeah."

He assisted in pushing the trolley

"Derek, glad to see a face I could recognise…"

"We used to go to high school together."

"Where's Angie?"

"You want it straight?" said Dr. Clarks

"Go on."

"Got drunk under t'table yesterday. Now she's got a hangover."

"Oh."

"By the way, I'm Greg. Greg Focker."

"Excuse me?"

"I get that a lot."

_Begin Briefing_

"He collapsed during a court session. If we don't rescue him, it could mean an innocent man's imprisonment."

_Begin Operation_

Now, Derek was faster and more accurate at gelling and cutting. So many operations had toughened his wits, and with his Healing Touch, he would be able to cure anyone. Nearly…

On the liver there were what looked like 5 Defteras with a grey tube joining them.

He read Victor's notes.

1) Cut the linking strands

2) Drain the fluids.

3) Excise the tumour

How Victor knew was because these strains had already been treated in another branch of Caduceus.

He did so, but two smaller tumours formed in its place. This decreased vitals faster.

After getting rid of another, two more tumours formed

It went on forever, but Dr. Stiles managed to pull it off.

"Phoenix, you're safe…"

* * *

Monday I will have the next two chapters in a different story… M rating warning! 


	8. Adam's 3rd Judgement Ch10

**Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit Chapter 10**

_Adam's 3rd Judgement_

Angie walked to Caduceus that morning with a smile on her face. It was almost as if someone was playing The Archie's 'Sugar' in her ear. Derek had given her a compliment that gave her a confidence boost, and knew "I can always come back here" (hehehe, KH will go everywhere lol).

When Derek got there he found on his desk, a letter. He opened it, guessing immediately who it was.

'If these 'lawyers' are such a debt to the modern world, then why do they exist on the world today?'


	9. DECEIT

Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit Chapter 11: DECEIT 

"Death Emulating Chiral Entity Immuno-Toxin," said Victor. "It reacts to the Chiral Wavelength test, but in a different way to the GUILT."

"Ah."

"Caduceus International will be holding a conference. Guess who they want, Dr. Stiles. You, Angie, and Nozomi-"

"Naomi."

"Nozomi is better."

"Anyway, they want you there after the way you treated the last three." Dr. Hoffman looked through a book. "My wife, Ellen. She was the reason I stopped operating." (Credit to Crazy Girl Person)

"You've told me this story already."

"She would want me to keep operating."

"You're right."

"Hey, I'm, uh, still here."

Leslie had recovered quickly, and she placed a letter on Hoffman's desk.

"Angie's seeing to a patient, could you give this to her?"

"Sure."

"Go on. Be off with ye!" he joked.

He looked at the name. Prof. Kenneth Blackwell. The type wasn't his usual; it seemed weaker.

"Ange…"

"Okay, just keep thinking positive thoughts. What?"

He handed her the letter.

"Daddy!"

Her face fell.

_I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'll make it. The folks at Hope keep shaking their heads when they see my charts. That Cybil is a nice one, but she resents me for injecting her with Paraskevi. And Mary's so sweet. Anyway, princess, you know why I chose my captivity over yours. Derek, thanks a lot. I know that if I'm so sinful, I would be dead. But I think I'm gonna get what I deserve._

_Love to Angie from Ken Blackwell_

_P.S. If you two get married, you have my consent._

They set out in Derek's SUV to Hope Hospital, with downed looks on their faces.

_**A few traffic jams later…**_

"Cybil."

"Derek. Angie. He's this way."

There was no time for pleasantries. He walked past Greg, but all he did was meet Angie's eyes with a sympathetic look.

"Angie… They called it JSS," said Ken

It shattered Derek for a moment.

"James Stiles Syndrome," he said.

"What… You know it?" said Angie

He clenched his fists. "That's what killed my father. They named it after him. I thought it was eradicated, but it must have developed a tolerance."

"Yeah?" said a weakened Ken

"My father's death was in vain."

"Oh… don't say that…"

"But, Angie, my father accepted death if it would come to him, all that would matter is that this disease would be wiped from the world. And it hasn't."

"Dr Stiles, Nurse Angie, you need to get back up here," said a voice in his ear.

"Bye, dad."

She cuddled him slowly. He felt a little cold. He didn't move. She placed her ear next to his chest. She even tried for a pulse. Slowly, she came to realise.

"Dad! Dad!"

Tears welled up in her eyes (plays dying theme which plays during the last conversation with Richard Anderson). She couldn't believe it. Ken Blackwell, the man who risked himself for his own daughter, her dad, was dead. She buried her face in Derek's chest. She let it all out.

"I'm gonna go home. Have Leslie fill in for me," she sobbed.

He could understand Angie fully.

* * *

Yowza! How was that? Please, two simple letters. R and R. 


	10. Standard Procedures

Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit Standard Procedures 

Name: Strife, Kairi

Height: 160cm

Weight: 40kgs

Age: 31

"Nerves at the back of the spinal cord have been frayed. The objective is to locate and excise the right problem nerves, then replace them."

"Okay, it's gonna be a little touchy."

He disinfected the line, and proceeded to cut the back.

"As you can see, the nerves are damaged. Excise only the ones that are damaged. If you cut the wrong one, you will stop the heart."

Behind his mask, you could see that he was saying 'Okay'.

He cut off the problem part of the nerves, then inserted a synthetic one and sutured it up. "You've also cut into some blood vessels. Drain the blood and suture the cut."

"Could you give me some suction here?"

Tyler held back a laugh.

The blood was drained and he sutured the small laceration. "Next time, be a little less heavy-handed with the scalpel. Okay, proceed again."

From Angie's tone of voice, you couldn't tell that her dad died a few days earlier.

0o0o0o0o0o

Watch this space: TyDaDe is the first two letters of the words in the title of the next chapter, and fans of CGP's 'Ncrphbia' (I've taken out the vowels except the a) will like it!

0oo0o0o0o

More nerves were cut, and more synthetic ones were sutured in. He used so much that by the time he sutured all the artificial nerves in, he was out of thread. (Happened during a battle with Savato for me) Of course, his lovely assistant Angie had spare. And so he completed the operation.


	11. Tyler's Dark Deed

Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit Tyler's Dark Deed 

Tyler didn't come to work that day. People asked questions.

"Well, he's your friend, and therefore your responsibility to check up on."

"But-"

"No buts, Dr. Stiles."

Derek knew when he was beat.

He knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!"

"The door has opened, Derek!"

"Enough of the KH quotes."

Derek entered the room and was hit with the smell of incense sticks.

"What's the matter? You look alright to me."

"Something, on my mind, troubling me. And you and I both know that if I can't concentrate, it's the patient who suffers."

"Too right."

"What's troubling you?"

"I'm telling you, Derek, because you're my friend. I sent off Professor Blackwell through euthanasia."

"You-"

"He was in pain, and there wasn't anything they could do."

"YOU FCKING MORON!"

"Huh?"

"You could have at least not interfered with him! Or let him go while he was asleep! Oh, you've got on the wrong side of me! I'm telling Angie 'bout this!"

"But-"

The door had slammed shut.

"Angie…"

"What is it, Dr Stiles?"

"He… killed… your… dad."

"Tyler? But…"

"He told me."

She didn't flip.

"At least his conscience is clear. He asked for death because he was so sinful… but he's now dead and he wanted it."

"You're right."

"Doctor, you're needed in the O.R."


	12. Adam and 7 Sephiroth

**Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit**

After actually deciding to read PTP again, here's the next chapter.

**Adam **

"_Your medicine is deceit."_

The words hung round the doctor's subconscious.

"_DECEIT."_

He slammed the headphones onto his head. Not even the words of 'Sanctuary' would comfort him. His sanctuary was his subconscious. And right now it was being invaded by Adam's harsh words. His next dream would be half premonition, half untruth. After Robin's death, no-one else would die at his hands.

"_Man is your GUILT. Your DECEIT. No-one can change that. __**Sephiroth **__will make sure of that."_

Vitals went to one, and a second passed. The inflammation killed her in the end, and Derek was powerless to stop it.

He woke. He was angry and scared. Lying next to him was Angie, who obviously crashed in his bed again.

"Adam, you bastard, get out of my head!"


	13. Help: A Mysterious Cause

Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit Help: A mysterious cause Type X 

"The patient's name is Jerome von Raitneau. Chiral reaction is positive in the lungs. Lung function has been hindered and is slowly getting worse."

"This is Type X."

"Okay, begin the operation."

_Begin Operation (plays begin operation jingle, then GUILT theme)_

He began in the usual way.

"Is this some form of Triti?"

It was like a large, Triti-esque mass that rooted itself in the lung with 4 thorns. It had the shape of an irregular quadrilateral. Number one, remove the thorns. No matter how hard he tried, the thorn would not budge.

"The thorn responds to ultrasonic waves. Use ultrasound."

He did, and the thorn he was concentrating on blinked four times. "Ultrasound another thorn, Derek. The next one blinked once. "Remove it."

He did. "Now remove the one that blinks twice." Again, he did. He eventually removed all the thorns.

"Now slash the membrane into smaller pieces, but keep the shape of the quadrilateral." He slashed it diagonally, and more about three times, then the thorns regenerated and a few familiar spider-like things spawned.

"Laser 'em." They were dead in three seconds flat. It was monotonous, but he finished up the X.


	14. Language Barrier

Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit Language Barrier 

"Ich liebe Jerome"

"Ich liebe Angie"

"Thank God for Angie's part German-ness."

A few non-understandable conversations later, she came up with a result.

"As you know, his name is Jerome. He is the grandson of Adam. When his grandfather went into GUILT research, he was forced on the project, but abandoned it because it wasn't right. He was injected with the disease recently for his betrayal."

"Does he speak English?"

"Oh… I… uh… didn't think of that."

"_Your medicine is DECEIT."_

"No, not again."

"_DECEIT"_

He could feel himself drifting into the darkness…

He woke up. Angie was in tears.

"You went into cardiac arrest for some reason. Severe emotional stress, they said. You must be having dreams. Tell me, what are they."

"Ange…"

"You're under stress here and I want to know."

"You're… not helping."

Angie managed a small smile.

"In the dream, you're infected with DECEIT. I operate, but I can't save you."

Angie looked at him with a disappointed look. "You know that's never going to happen. You're the best doctor I've heard of. You have the Healing Touch, like me."

"But… it's the ultimate DECEIT. Like Savato."

"You cured it."

"But when I operated on the 'Last Sinner'. Nightmare."

"And you completed it."

Sidney rushed in. "Nozomi… DECEIT."

Dr. Stiles broke his daylong swearing promise. He was going to have to rinse his mouth out with soap after this.


	15. Adam's fourth judgement ch17

**Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit**

**_ Adam's Fourth Judgement_**

Before he rushed to Nozomi's aid, he spotted a letter. He knew who sent it.

"_My grandson is a burden to me. He disrupts the total way of purity. And so that with which he communicates shall be his burden."_

* * *

This is the interactive part of the story where your dark side can unleash its darkest whim upon Naomi/Nozomi whatever. Her Japanese name is Mira. PM me or review and I shall combine the ideas in my forbidden dance of celebration and DECEIT! 


	16. After The Rain the intro to death

Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit After The Rain 

"Sir, yes Sir!"

Langston loved the ability of commanding people around, and their immediate ear-deafening response. Not only that, but he was a damn good British surgeon. He felt a small pain just underneath the right of his chest, but brushed it off.

This is supposed to be a short chapter, as it is an introduction to Revenge Of The Heart Type Z. If the battle with Sephiroth is made into a game, the guess the theme tune! (yes, it's One Winged Angel, which is weird because you know who gets infected. Oops, spoilers!)


	17. Disallowed

Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit Disallowed 

"Derek, I forbid you from operating."

"Why?"

"Uh, you have just collapsed from a cardiac episode brought on by severe nervous trauma! Duh!" said Victor

"But…"

"What did Greg say? You have to put aside your relationships and help people. Even if that means not operating," said Sidney

"Derek… I… won't give up until you are ready to operate. Even if I can't be saved, you can… figure out a treatment."

"Naomi…"

"Dr. Stiles, go get some rest," said Angie.

"Good idea, remember… I won't give up…"

Still waiting, no response. **This is a new DECEIT. **There are the kidneys and the pancreas left, as well as the intestines. One can only go fourth and be that which is plaguing Naomi Kimishima. Did I spell it right? K I M I S H I M A? Do you also want it to be where you can't kill it for a few ops? I'm here to please.

Chapter 17 everybody, woohoo!

Two simple recurring letters evry1, R and R!


	18. The Irony Medical Struggle Type Y Pt1

Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit 

_A/N: Because I think you're all dry on ideas, I've brought myself to make the chappy. N-joy. Oh, yeah, we're stale here in the __**UK**__ because TCSO hasn't been released here. But Wikipedia works well. And TCNB looks bleak…_

_And my report doesn't look good for a Wii. Nowt but bad news. _

The Irony Type Y 

"I don't like the look of these readings. She's not critical, but…"

"Yeah."

"Naomi… we're going in. Are you ready?" She stirred slightly. She managed some sort of affirmative moan.

_Begin Briefing_

"Like Pempti, we don't know how to treat this. After X, we're… lacking in data."

"So… I think the objective is to do everything you tell me. And I can't really think of one."

"The man catches on fast!" Derek pulled up the gloves, sprayed himself with the spray, and removed the scalpel from the liquid (hey, I don't know how they prepare in 2018)

The gel was applied, and Derek began cutting into her flesh.

On the kidney was a sort of Pempti-like mass. "This is type Y. It attacks the kidneys, causing tumours."

"And?"

"The growth of bacteria kills the epilithium of the kidney and when it ruptures…" He made a slicing action across his neck, and then made the 'dead' action. "We don't know how to treat it. So, you're going to operate and gather data. We'll start with the scalpel."

"Okay." He pressed the sharp edge of the tool onto the membranous mass, and as he did, it quickly reproduced and his scalpel melted. (Savato, anyone?)

"Okay, let's try incinerating that bad boy. I'm using the Pempti laser here." He applied it, but to little avail.

"Nanomachine, Victor?"

"I thought you didn't have an idea. Go on, then."

Bad idea.

"The nanomachines have been turned against the body! Inject the neutraliser!"

With quick reaction, and a small dose of his Healing Touch, he managed to save the organ.

"So. Nanomachines plus Type Y DECEIT equals bad."

"Let's try the gel." As Derek applied the gel in a circle, the DECEIT stopped moving.

"Ah-ha! Oh, you're dead now! Extract a sample and close her up, Derek. I feel good about this one!"

_Sub-Chapter_

"Oh-ho, you bad now, Tyler!"

"Yeah, go break a leg, T"

"I wish you luck."

"Oh, come on, lighten up, sir. He's about to ask Leslie out on a date."

"Geez, can't you be excited somewhere else?"

"Hey, uh, Leslie, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Go on, fire away."

"I, uh, kinda got a reservation at this restaurant, and, well, do you want to go out?"

"As in, the code?" she winked.

"Yeah. Elf?"

"Yeah. And yes. I will go out with you."

Tyler could have done a backflip then.

_Thanx 4 the 10-review mark. But, I want more. TC:TM, TC:I, Thirty Affections and TC:PTP should be on my story alert list. They are good. ASAS final chapter is in progress._


	19. Theme To A Heartbeat

Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit Theme to a Heartbeat 

"Are you… alright, Dr. Miller?"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Battensby. I think I might have some sort of cardiac complication," he said, clutching his chest.

"Well, go see the doctor. Someone else might be able to figure out your condition."


	20. Victor's Gambit

Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit Victor's Gambit 

"Okay. So, everyone needs to partake in the puzzle. It's a simple protection game. Simply press the button to flip the switches. By watching your movements, I can draw up the formula for an effective compound that will increase the effectiveness of the gel. Don't let the white dots touch the big blue dot."

After a few hours, it was Derek's turn. The white dots moved quite fast, but after a bit he did it.

"Interesting, very interesting…"

_Newness_

One girl walked with a smile on her face. A certain doctor had given her a new lease on life, and after a year, guess who got into medical school! Yes, Linda Reid was a doctor-in-training! As she walked down the street, a familiar brown-haired doctor pulled up by the side of her.

"Derek!"

"Oh, hi Linda! How are you?"

"Couldn't be better! I'm now in medical school!"

"Oh! Good for you! Do you want a ride?"

"Yeah, that'd help, thanks!"

"Whoa, you seem jolly."

"Well, apart from the fact that I'm a medical student, I've got a boyfriend!"

It wasn't that hard to imagine. New lease on life, and a boyfriend. Where did that emo go, thought Derek.


	21. DECEIT is fate

Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit 

_They say the number 21 is lucky. So is this chapter. I keep thinking that Naomi is some sort of girl who looks like Charmcaster from Ben 10. Am I right?_

DECEIT Is Fate Type Y 

"Finally done!"

"Yes! Victor!" It was the first time Derek saw a smile on Victor's face.

"Can we get some help down here? Someone from Delphi's trying to get in!"

"Well, we've got Angie's Aikido, and brute strength. Coming!"

_Down at the entrance to Caduceus HQ_

"Look, that's behind me, I want to see Naomi!"

"No, you're one of them, and you're all the same," said the guard, shoving the man down and holding pepper spray in his face.

"If I have to be an alien. I come in peace. My name is Hans."

"No!"

"Wait! My father changed, and he can change too. When you insult all of Delphi, you insult my father too. And we all have to remember he's passed on. And they were people's relatives too. I don't have much respect for them, though. Come on, sir."

_Five minutes later_

"Hey, Naomi, there's someone to see you…" whispered Angie softly.

"Hello… Naomi? It's me, Hans."

"Uhhh… hello Hans…"

"I heard you were infected and I came as quickly as I could."

"We're ready to operate."

"Alright." Naomi put a thumbs-up.

_Pre-Op_

"We're going to attack when the DECEIT won't expect it. This new gel is better than the original."

"How?"

"Leave it at better. I'd fry your head if I told you too much."

"What's our plan of attack?"

"Well, we isolate a few of the cells, then drain them. Then we keep on doing that. The gel will cut off their brain cells, so they won't know what hit them. And eventually, we just inject this handy antibiotic serum, and there goes DECEIT.

_Begin Operation_

He isolated a portion of the cells, and then drained them. But after that, the cells began to gather. "This looks like Savato. We'd better isolate the problem before the cells reach the climax of whatever they're doing."

He gelled around the gathering white cells, and then drained them. He then proceeded to drain more. But he couldn't. "Looks like it's developed a small resistance. You'll have to wait until it begins to cluster."

After a few 'hits' on the DECEIT, the operation began to take its toll on the young doctor. He wiped the sweat from his brow and got careless. The DECEIT reached its climax and vitals dropped considerably.

"Tch, what are you doing?" He injected some stabilizer and proceeded to drain some more.

"Chiral reaction has hit critical. Use the injection."

"You want moves? I'll give you moves!" said the confident doctor. He drew the liquid, and injected it into the DECEIT.

_Oh well, caught up in watching old episodes of The Ninth Doctor is messing with my mind. N.E.way, why isn't anyone reviewing? I have an obsession with mysterious stalker removing Angie's cap. Ha ha ha!_


	22. Langston

Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit End Of The Road 

"Matrimony and cheese!"

Everyone laughed. Angie came down the hallway. "Uhhh… Dr. Miller has been infected by a new strain of DECEIT!

"There's no question about it. He is infected by Type Z," stated Victor firmly.

"Derek…"

"Ahhh… Dr. Miller, sir?"

"Refer to me as Langston, Derek. I'm not able to conduct an operation, so I am not a doctor."

"Langston's a bit of a mouthful. I'll just call you Mr. Miller. Look, I know how you feel, as you know, I've been infected with GUILT before."

"Yes, Stiles. God, this must be how fat people feel during a heart attack."

Victor came back in the room.

"If we don't operate quickly, he'll go into fillibration."

He walked past an O.R. Tyler was in the operating room. Not as fast as me, Derek thought, but when paired with Stephen, he's really good. They were operating on Regina Croft, who had been infected with Type A.

_Begin Briefing_

"This strain is present in the heart. It creates copies of itself that rob the heart of mobility. After a few tests, I found the critical level to be at a decagonal number."

"Which means?"

"When there are ten copies roaming on his heart he'll go into fillibration."

"You can save him, Dr. Stiles…"

_Begin Operation_

A Savato-like body rested in the center of the heart.

"Welcome… To X."

The spider burrowed into the heart.

"It's burrowed."

"Use the ultrasound."

"Nothing."

"Angie, try your HT."

She blinked, and she could see under the organ. "The DECEIT is there, doctor."

He brought it up with the scalpel, and then instinctively lasered it. Chiral percentage fell to eighty-seven point five.

"The laser has an adverse effect on this DECEIT. Keep using it!"

"Get ready to bring in Dr. Kimishima. We may need her. Uh-oh, it's spawning copies!"

9…10!

Vitals hit critical 10, and the heart stopped. "Laser the bodies before you attach the defillibrator!"

Though he didn't like leaving a person in cardiac arrest for too long, the defillibrator was their ticket to Dr. Miller's ability to exist. After lasering off all the bodies, he defillibrated the heart and lasered the X again. Chiral numbers dropped to seventy-five. It began lacerating the heart. "Suture the lacerations, Dr. Stiles! Here, the stitches!"

He took the stitches off of Angie and started suturing the lacerations while pestering the X with the scalpel to keep it busy. He sutured them, and the X created nine lacerations.

"Derek!" came Naomi's voice as she rushed into the O.R.

"Yeah, Naomi, I'm in desperate need of your Healing Touch!"

"Why? Oh, yeah, that's why."

She used her HT and cuts disappeared as vitals began to rise. After all nine lacerations were sutured, vitals were at max. Derek lasered the DECEIT and Chiral numbers dropped to sixty-two point five. Vitals began to drop. "There's a cardiac tumour!"

"Ultrasound, please."

Derek located the tumour. "No way! That's a job for Doctor…"

He'd already removed the tumour.

"Clarks… Oh well…"

He was able to laser X again.

The heart slowed beating.

"One minute to arrest!"

"Shit!"

"Language, Dr. Stiles!"

"Sorry, already lost one patient."

They had to be fast. Without even noticing it, Chiral numbers were decreasing quite fast. It was a repeat of their last round, but with a time limit on their hands, and the copies didn't put him in arrest, but they did get quite troublesome because vitals decreased a considerable amount. They managed to defeat the DECEIT before it could kill Dr. Miller.

"I'm glad that worked out," said Angie. "We wouldn't want to lose such an important doctor."

_TCSO is due for release in August over here. I've seen the new Harry Potter film. Yayness! This fic will be entering drabble mode for some time before the final showdown. Hope you enjoy!_


	23. Reconciliation

Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit Reconciliation 

The clock in the break room ticked silently by. Derek played with the empty Styrofoam cup, waiting for someone to come through the door. In came Naomi. "I thought you quit Caduceus. And yet, here you are."

"I did because he was sort of… my friend." Naomi sat down.

"Ah…"

"He gave me a new identity and immunity. And I gave them my abilities as a surgeon. And my Healing Touch."

"Like you said before."

Naomi chuckled. "He was being bright too. It was formed from this old console, the Nintendo Wii, hence the initials NW, and the beginning of my fake second name has that 'Wii' sound too."

"That's cool. And if you take my name, there's a Nintendo console in there too. The DS. And my second name sounds like 'Stylus', doesn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right."

Derek laughed.

"Well, a certain nurse will be coming for me with a scalpel if I don't go and get this paperwork done, so, see ya!"

"Bye!"


	24. An Interesting Proposal

Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit Interesting Proposal 

Tyler came to work with a great big grin on his face. He kept on fumbling about in his pocket, and pulling something out, and opening it and making it catch the light, then closing it and the blinding light stopping.

It was at the end of the day the true reason for it came to light. Leslie stood at the end of the ward, and Tyler walked over to her. "Smile anymore and your cheeks will tear, T!" laughed Leslie.

Tyler chuckled as he tapped his girlfriend on the shoulder. "Hey, uh, Leslie, is this the time for anything monumentally gigantic? Not literally speaking, but in a way of significance?"

"Uhhh… yeah, sure… Fire away."

"Well… we've been going steady for two years now, I mean, seeing Derek and Angie, y'know…"

Leslie could feel what he wanted to ask. She met him with a kiss on his lips.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is… Leslie Sears, will you marry me?" he said, getting down on one knee.

Derek could feel a smile creeping across his face. Even Victor, the never-happy man-witch managed a weak smile. There was a small moment of tension. Leslie began to leak tears from her eyes.

"Yes, Tyler Chase, I will marry you!" said Leslie, her eyes watering. Everyone clapped, even Regina Croft and a few other patients in the ward. Leslie bent down to kiss her soon-to-be husband. She couldn't believe it!

_I originally had a plan for a Kingdom Hearts fic where Sora goes back in time and eventually winds up being his own grandfather, but I scrapped it. I originally had unsigned user review off, but I realised my mistake and now if you are not logged in you can review. How'd ya like that? Seriously, give me the skinny. I bid thee all happy writing!_


	25. Adam And Judgement

Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit Adam And Judgement- A Prologue To The End 

"_The bane of human life existing on this barren rock. Man is not that different to GUILT; it is a virus. When the resources of one place are destroyed, Man migrates to destroy another. Man will bring upon themselves their own demise, and I offer an alternate path free of suffering."_

"You're wrong, Adam. Hell you are so wrong."


	26. Incoming

Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit Incoming 

"When the signal sounds, jump out. When they pull their parachutes, respond quickly. Do it too early and you'll fall too slow. Do it to late and you'll fall too fast for a safe decent."

The soldier put his arm on Derek's back.

"No pressure, though."

The beep sounded and the men fell out, Derek and Angie last.

flashback 

"Only a surgeon with your experience could go for the mission," said Dr. Hoffman.

"The target is in a very off-costal western region of the Pacific Ocean. To avoid detection they are dropping troops in by helicopter," continued Sidney.

"Helicopter? Parachuting?" exclaimed Derek. "Excuse me sir, but, I sort of…"

"Out with it."

"…have a bad fear of heights."

"Oh well," said a voice from a new doctor. "I guess DECEIT will rapidly multiply again and take the whole world in its grasp just because the famous Derek Stiles had a case of vertigo."

"Well, when you put it that way…" he said, stroking his chin and glancing down at his feet in his trademark stunned fashion. "There's something new, too, Mr. Emo. It's called 'positive thinking'," he said, making the words sound amazing and putting a finger to his head in Axel's 'got it memorised?' fashion.

end flashback

Derek wouldn't say freefalling for a few meters was that much fun. Neither would Angie. More Derek however, than Angie. Because as previously mentioned, Derek had a slight vertigo.

And then everyone pulled their parachutes and so did Derek.


	27. Reasons Why

Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit Reasons 

"Delphi managed to seize a vessel carrying numerous bio-hazardous materials.

"Like poisons?"

No. I'm talking hazardous organisms. And guess what was with it."

"Dunno."

"GUILT samples."

"So…"

"Yes. DECEIT is a combination of GUILT and other organisms."


	28. Oathkeeper

Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit Trauma Center: GUILT's Gambit Oathkeeper

"Derek… Derek… Yo! D! Wake up!"

"Oh… ummm… uhhh…"

Derek sat up in the seat and rubbed his forehead. He was in front of a colossal metallic tower. It was dark, and as they pushed on, the found themselves ascending a spiral stairway around a central supercomputer. Or at least that's what Derek thought.

The stairway flattened and the team found themselves on a metal grate pathway. As they went forward, Derek received an all-too-familiar loud and raspy voice.

"Man… swords… kill… killed… plants… ability… calcified… CARDIA."

"Arrgh! Get out of my brain!"

"Doctor… what's wrong?"

"He's here… I can feel him…"

A great door that needed a card key stood before them.

"Card key," said one of the soldiers. "Easy."

He shot at the opening and the door opened. The soldiers instantly collapsed and began convulsing.

"What the… double you tee eff?"

"Must be the vapours. We've experienced them before, but not these guys."

Here he was. Hooked up to so many wires and tubes, he was there in all his mortifulness. The arbiter himself, Adam.

"It has been… months… my friend."

"You DARE to call me YOUR friend? How can I accept an undead shadow of a man who tries to condemn everyone to death and dismiss it as 'fate'."

Derek's eyes began to glow blue, leaving a trail of light as they moved he spoke with two voices. "Death may be written in the pages of Fate's tragedy, but it is not up to you to assume the role of judge! You are barely human!"

"We are more alike than you think… Derek… ADAM Stiles! We both have blood on our hands… no, I speak of human blood. You will… soon. Jeromé! Unleash it upon his fair maiden! Make him repent his own heart! Make him another carrier!!"

"With pleasure, Father!"

Jerome held out his hand toward Derek as he lunged and his whole body writhed with pain. He knew very well of 'subliminal messages', but they had no intention. A syringe that vibrated with raw energy was forced into Angie's stomach. She was taken aback, before she fell to the ground, limp and near lifeless.

"Now… cough nuke away…"

A soldier's dying words brought forth the sound of helicopter blades. Derek picked up Angie's body and clenched his fist. He glowed with a blue aura as he shot out of the doomed tower, and towards the sound of blades. His head started pounding, and as he began to reach the limit of his consciousness he landed in the helicopter. Adam gave a small smile; he knew, while his un-life had ended, he had died thinking that his objectives would be complete.

_Enter oblivion. And guess what? I never miss. You'll like this. And there's a problem in everything. I make it like that. Because I'm the leading man. And you know what they say about the leading man? He never dies. That's why you can't complete TCSO without winning 6-4. I can also make a round link. Yuri Lowenthal, the voice of Derek, is friends with Cam Clarke, who voices Master Miller. In the same game, Metal Gear Solid, Paul Eiding voices a character called Roy Campbell. Paul Eiding does the voice for Max Tennyson in Ben 10, who has a grandson called Ben, whose voice actor is soon to be replaced by… Yuri Lowenthal! BTW, final A/N, I was going for a kind of metal grate/Enter The Matrix hanger intersection/Hollow-Bastion-computer-entrance kind of place._


	29. Before The Rain

From now, I'll only display chapter names

_From now, I'll only display chapter names. No re-issue of title._

_Cs Chiral Units, MCs, Mega Chiral Units_

Enter 7

"The numbers, I'll take a Tyler response to this, are off the hook. I mean, look at this last bar. It should only move in the presence of Savato, but 500MCs? Luvva Christ!"

"Thank you for that… scientific… and… utterly pointless rant, Victor." replied Derek.

Victor left the room. Tyler and Leslie, now on paternal and maternal leave respectively, had sent get-well cards. With all the wires around her, Angie looked more like Adam than Derek ever thought. "So... your middle name's… Adam… right?"

"Yeah. My dad… well… it was too good to be true really. Six years, half of them I can remember like yesterday, every waking moment with my awesome dad, and then, he came back from work, collapsed, went to the hospital, and died.

"My family…" began Angie "was dysfunctional, yet rich. You could say I was kind of a 'preppie', forgetting about all that Bully nonsense about them being inbred. Anyway, my family started growing more apart. Then one day, while they argued, the pin dropped." She coughed. " I was captured, Mum declared divorce, and we were sent into a downward spiral. I was sent to my auntie's after a few years, and to be honest, I wish I'd have gone earlier. My auntie and uncle… were the most fun people you'd want to meet. Her eyes closed. Goodnight, Derek."

She was too weak to hang on to consciousness any more. Life? That was miles away. Angie was stronger than that.

"Stiles. Doctor Hoffman would like to see you in his office. It concerns… It concerns your father."

_Another Dun Dun Duuuuuuun Please._

_Seriously, can they be lazier? In one game they reused the TCUTK sprites and name for Dr. Hoffman. The game is called 'something' odyssey. And he resumes his love of medicine in there._

_Cheated on X1-X7 on TC: UTK_

_Currently On X4 on TC: SO with two XS Ranks - No mistakes make all the difference!_

_Veni Veni Venias_

_Ne Mi Mori Fecias…_


	30. Truth Be Told, The Truth Be Told

Truth Be Told, The Truth Be Told Truth Be Told, The Truth Be Told

"I guess your father never told you straight. Him and me, we were private doctors. We made money by making house calls. Your father, and me were practisers, and abusers, of the Healing Touch. Yes, Derek." said Hoffman, addressing the look of horror on Derek's face. "Did you honestly think you got your abilities from your somewhat accident-prone mother?"

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes, but, he had the looks for her. Me, I was past it. Doesn't matter now. The man deserved his bride. But one day, I delved too deep. Too far. Days before the Ellen incident, yet I didn't let it get out. One patient tottered on the brink of conscious oblivion, the edge between life and death, the paradoxical void between: -"

"You're talking like Raziel again." interrupted Sidney.

"I gave it force. I managed to save his life… at the cost of your father."

"The Healing Touch itself infected him.", he continued "The effects… were the JSS. A few minor internal outbreaks could be handled. But it eventually took him. The Ellen incident… was just the tip of the iceberg."

"My father's true identity… shrouded in your fog… and you thought it best to keep it from me?"

"You wouldn't really understand it till you had it. And when you did, I was too late. Your mum, and the late Richard knew this, but promised not to tell. Even Robert Cox- that singer you operated on – his dad knew too."

"This ability – it passes to you. But don't squander it. A human life is worth more than you can imagine. But… I would gladly give my life to save Angie… just promise me something…"

"What, Sir?"

"Make sure she's the one. If not… my sacrifice could very well be in vain.

_Estuans interius_

_Well, a lot of the Ellen bits you know all too well. I've decided on James Ronald Stiles as his dad with Derek's full name being Derek Adam Stiles._

_Writing at 00:23 in the morning. And yes. It is dark. So yes. I am up at flipping 23 past flipping nothing in the flipping morning. What? You want me to do a ZZZZzzzzzzzzz…_

_SANJAY!_

_That was a random comment._

_P.S. if you know the words you can join in too put your hands together if you wanna clap as we take you through this FINAL BOSS RAP!_


	31. Return Of The Hero

"She's not here yet

"She's not here yet."

"Word id this is the one that-"

"Didja know that-"

"Got him… famous doctor."

"What's happening?" inquired Derek.

"Hmph, it's just you." began Victor. "Listen, they say some nurse who you might know is gonna help you. You know, with our last nurse gone, I don't think Sidney'll let you operate on your own. However good or famous you are."

Derek's eyes narrowed briefly as he thought, "Nah, can't be her, she's in San Fran."

"Hi, I'm the replacement nurse. My name's Mary Fulton."

"Ahh, yes, Mrs Fulton. My brother's told me all about you. I'm so glad you could come and help us."

"Well, with my husband being, a bit of a brute, shall we say, I'm looking for any excuse to get away. But I'm not leaving anyone behind. Anyway, Sidney, let's get the paperwork out of the way, shall we?"

_That was riling up in me all the time. Mary had to come back. Anyway, the grand finale is on its way. There will be three fics in this series. The last one will be laden with plotholes and sp… scratch that. crossovers. _


End file.
